


Terrible Twins are...not so Terrible? (Non-Gifts!)

by BumbleBooty



Series: Not So Terrible [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are terrifying front liners.Who thoroughly enjoy messing with their fellow Autobots.(NOT Gift Fics Version)





	Terrible Twins are...not so Terrible? (Non-Gifts!)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally planned as part of the "Terrible Twins are...Not So Terrible?" series, but it turns out the person that wrote the inspiration tumblr post doesnt ship these couples/situations/generally doesnt like this particular fic- so, it's a standalone series to give credit to the same post from before! For more twin shenanigans, please see part one!
> 
> As a side note, I will no longer be updating this. Thank you to those who have read until now, and I apologize to those who were waiting for any further updates.

All three mech sulked as Prowl finished his lecture about pranking, and only Bluestreak had the decency to even pretend to be repentant. Sideswipe was lounging casually in his chair, grinning widely as Jazz laughed from the 'time out' corner.

"-and if you should choose to continue this intemperate behavior, I will have no choice but to assign disciplinary action to the three of you until this conduct has been rectified. Have I made myself clear?" Prowl finished, standing at attention before them. Sideswipe and Bluestreak chimed 'yes carrier, and Sunstreaker simply said 'yes'.

Prowl shook his helm, but dismissed them with a wave before turning sharply to Jazz. "Now, we need to have a chat about proper mannerisms during a reprimand." Sideswipe just laughed at the horrified face as the door closed. 

"So, where should we go now? I mean, I'm still totally ready to chill, that is if you want to leave. I know it's been a long day and it's always longer after sitting through Prowl's discipline rants, and I don't know if you guys are tired or hungry or-" Bluestreak anxiously wring his hands together as he worked himself up further and further before Sideswipe cut him off with a laugh and a pat on the shoulder.

"Easy blue! We're still down to chill! However, the brig doesn't seem fun so how about we just hand in sunny and I's quarters? They can't nag about what we do while we're in our room." Sideswipe said, grinning as Sunstreaker casually stroked the small of his back to get him moving.

Bluestreak's wings eagerly flickered back up to a 'happy' position, and he set in once more. "I'd really like that! I mean, no one really wants to hang out with me because I talk so much, but you two never really seem to mind at all and you're actually super fun to chill with! What do you wanna do when we get there? You still have that movie we need to watch, and Smokey loaned me that shooter game Overclock! I also got that new digital collection from blaster, and I know it has a few songs you wanted to hear, so we have a bunch to choose from!" 

 Sideswipe laughed as Sunstreaker rolled his eyes, each taking a side in the elevator so Bluestreak wouldn't need to hold his wings uncomfortably on the way down to the hab floor. The golden twin hesitated as he caught his reflection in the plating of the lift. "Hooooow about we listen to that soundtrack and take care of our paint. We all look absolutely atrocious." He commented, using the reflective surface to appraise the damage from Sideswipe's slide earlier that day. Sideswipe nodded, and Bluestreak snorted a laugh. "I don't look thaaat bad! If I did, Prowl would have me tied up in a cleaning station before I could yell for help!" He giggled, wiggling his wings towards the calmer warrior.  Sunstreaker scoffed, giving him a critical look as Sideswipe pushed the button.

"Honey, have you  _seen_ your sensor panels? I know Prowl's all for modesty, but that line gets dim reaaally quick." He purred, dragging a talon between the hinges of his wings- which shot up into a sharp "Vee" with a growl. Sunstreaker grinned wolfishly as Bluestreak turned on him, laughing as the younger lunged. Sideswipe barked a laugh as he pressed against the wall. Sunstreaker gripped the younger by the wrists, trying not to let the extended claws scratch his paint as they traded playful growls. SIdeswipe immediately jumped out as the doors open, almost knocking Ratchet over with a laugh. He caught the medic easily, slinging him around as Ironhide doubled over with laughter. Sunstreaker bolted out of the lift, and all three watched as Bluestreak let out a perfect Praxian hunter's shrill, chasing after the bright front liner. Sideswipe gave them both a charismatic grin as he bounced away from the two senior officers to chase the other two. 

He caught up to the other two just as the eldest got the door open, and he laughed as Bluestreak jumped up onto his back. Sideswipe gave the horrified minibots at the other end of the hall a large grin, before dipping into his room with a shout as he knocked both of them to the floor. The twins teamed up to wrestle the Praxian to the floor, and Sunstreaker turned the conquest over to Sideswipe as he went to raid the Paint Shop™. Sides gave an appreciative growl as he settled between the youngest's legs, grinning as he sank his talons into the cracks in the pinned mech's armor. 

Bluestreak squealed as he was tickled, trying but ultimately unable to roll away due to Sideswipe between his legs and being laid flat on his doorwings. He extended his own nails, plunging them into the red bot's armor and earning a few squeaks of his own. After a solid minute of squirming and giggling, they were laughing too hard to continue, and found themselves simply cuddling on the floor. Sideswipe gave him a kiss on the cheek, setting his helm on Blue's bumper to enjoy the warmth of his victory. Blue gave a few last breathy giggles before stroking the other's helm, relaxing into his snuggly fate. Sunstreaker snorted as he returned, unloading his subspace as the two canoodled on the floor. After Sunstreaker had gotten everything set up in the cleansing station, he turned and clapped once to get their attention. Both grinned and detangled from each other, and Sideswipe stretched as Bluestreak trotted over to get the music set up. 

Sunstreaker bumped his twin's hip, and both of them snuck forwards to hoist the Praxian up by the arms as some very club-like music began to play. They grinned and set the squirming mech down, and Sideswipe happily bounced to the rhythm. They set to work on stripping their polish and overpaints, and Sideswipe found it easy to match to the rhythm of the song. Bluestreak let his wings flutter as he happily bumped Sideswipe's hip with his own, and the red twin gave him mischevious purr as he sidled up behind the Praxian. 

"I see you got that fire by the way that you walkin'~" Bluestreak purred, letting one servo caress Sideswipe's cheek as the other brought a faded red servo to his waist.He slowly ground back against his panel, and Sideswipe growled lowly and gripped his hip tightly, nipping at Bluestreak's exposed neck. The Praxian giggled, then continued to sing.

"From left to right I watched her go down~" With an absolutely obscene purr, he dropped into a sharp grind, letting Sideswipe's 'facing panel scrape across his back. Both twins growled and admired the flirtatious Praxian as he sat on his back onto his pedes. "Perhaps we should change the song. Otherwise, our paint will never get done." Sunstreaker suggested, sending an order to play the next track. Bluestreak gave Sunstreaker a soft pout, kicking him lightly. "Well, maybe we should enjoy trashing whats left of this finish. Send it off Reeeal nice~" He purred, fluttering his wings once more as a far more mellow guitar struck up a tune. Sideswipe just rolled his optics at his brother, and stroked Blue's chevron from where he stood behind the smaller. "I agree with our lovely little pet here. I could use a little excess burnt off." He purred, earning a hungry look from the mech on his knees.

Bluestreak eagerly turned around, using his servos and knees to back Sideswipe into a corner. Sunstreaker scoffed and took a new rag, going after the transformation seams as he watched his brother and their lover. "Ohhh, someone  _wants it_ sunny~" Sides purred as he oogled the sight before him, and he leaned back on the wall as Bluestreak planted a loving kiss on his interface panel. Sideswipe grinned as he kept it closed, and the grey and red mech smirked up at him. "Oh, I see how it is. ' _Let me be good to you~'"_ A sharp giggle followed the song lyric, and Sideswipe couldn't help but laugh- sharply dissolving into a moan as Bluestreak used one of his favorite tricks to try to pop his panel. 

Claws had sunk into his thigh, roughly shoving him back as a hot glossa traced a path around the seam of his panel. Hot breath washed over him, and Sideswipe found himself shuttering his optics far earlier than usual as he took in a ragged breath. He heard Sunstreaker chuckle as he finished his arms and moved onto his legs. Sideswipe reached up, gripping the support rail that used to help a mech balance, but had been shifted higher by the twins for their... _activities._ He got a good grip just as Bluestreak bit the joint of his thigh, causing the frontliner to squeak and allow the modesty panel to slide open.

His spike surged forwards, and Bluestreak gripped it with an appreciative note. He gave it a few slow tugs before licking the top, grinning as the song continued on in the background.  "But I wonder, where were you? When I was at my worst, down on my knees~" Sunstreaker couldn't help the laugh as Bluestreak smirked up at the flustered front liner. "Whats wrong Sunshine? Cat got your tongue~?" He purred, shifting his knees to be slightly more spread. Sunstreaker dropped the rag, stepping until he was just behind the Praxian before he knealt behind him. "You made this cd yourself, didn't you? Dirty little trick." He growled, yanking black hips back against him. 

Bluestreak purred and took Sideswipe's spike into his mouth again, and Sunstreaker licked up his right doorwing as he dug his servos into the sensitive hinges. Blue moaned around the red spike, bobbing and sucking with a passion as his wings were thoroughly molested by the golden front liner. Sunstreaker tapped Bluestreak's valve cover, grinning as it snapped open immediately.  He let his spike pressurize, giving it a few strokes before regarding the dropping valve before him. He bit his lip and gave Sideswipe a mischevious grin, before quickly pressing into the quivering opening. Bluestreak squeaked around the stiff rod in his mouth, beginning to pull off before Sideswipe's servo pressed against the back of Bluestreak's helm.

"Wass wrong Baby Blue, hard to focus? Let's get a more suitable soundtrack queued up then." He purred, sending a command to play. Bluestreak groaned as Ariana Grande blasted through the speakers, and Bluestreak tried his best to match the rhythm of the song. Sunstreaker, however, was doing a much better job. He pulled Bluestreak's hips back slightly, leaning his head on Blue's shoulders as his twin was sucked off. He let his optics shutter, reveling in the sounds and feel of Bluestreak's frame- rocking in and out of that oh-so-tight heat, the pitched noises of hunger the Praxian would make around his twin's spike-

And oh the noises HE was making. Sideswipe was eagerly thrusting into Blue's mouth now, barely managing to hold onto the bar above his helm. He was a non-stop fountain of noise, panting and moaning as the youngest sucked him like he was the first drink he'd had in vorns. Eventually his grip gave out, and he slid to the floor with a desperate sound. Bluestreak managed to stay with him- mostly because he was still being held on the spike by side's hand- and purred as the new position caused him to offer his aft to the older brother. Sunstreaker admired his gift for a moment before re-entering, really going to town on the Praxian as he sank his claws into the connectors along his back strut. Blue groaned into the spike, barely managing to look up as Sideswipe pulled white servos up to rest on his biceps.

"C'mon baby, you don't need those to finish me off." He purred, before his eyes went wide from the determined pulse of the Em field. He shared a surprised look with Sunny, who shrugged and began absolutely rutting into the younger with abandon. Bluestreak moaned low before relaxing his throat, using the dead weight of a shocked Sideswipe's servo to help him take the entirety of the spike. Sunstreaker reached forwards and took Bluestreak's arms from Sides, moving them back to grasp his own forearms behind his back. Sunny held them together, using them as a handle to fuck him senseless. Bluestreak was a moaning mess now, his vents flared wide as he tried to swallow around the thick rod stuffed down his throat. Sideswipe gently put a hand around Blue's neck, shuddering as he could  _feel_ his spike sliding around in his throat. 

Sunstreaker groaned again, gripping the smaller datsun's arms tighter and tighter as his valve milked him, before shuddering as it suddenly clamped down on him. Blue screamed around Sideswipe's spike, gagging as he found himself unable to dislodge the swollen spike from his throat. Both twins felt themselves lock up as their overloads hit, curling towards each other subconsciously as they filled the squirming Praxian from both ends. They could feel the haze of pleasure in his field as his valve was flooded, and he suckled on the spike as it dumped its load straight down his throat. His pedes curled as he offlined his optics, shuddering hard as his body rocked through a secondary overload. 

Other than the sound of the radio on repeat and the hissing whirr of cooling fans, it was quiet for a long moment as the twins cradled a used Praxian between them. Eventually Sunstreaker leaned forwards, pulling the spent mech up by his shoulder. Sideswipe helped guide his helm, shuddering as his spike thumped against the roof of Bluestreak's mouth when it left his throat. Blue was silent as he flopped onto his side, his wings fluttering in a distinctly 'happy' fashion as he sported an absolutely blissed-out expression. 

"Mmmmm....Think we broke 'em bro." Sideswipe muttered dreamily, stroking the edge of a red chevron. "Looks like it. Overloaded twice, back to back. Once right before I filled him up, and once when you let it go down his throat." Sunny purred, licking the external cabling where Sideswipe's spike had caused a bulge moments ago. "You did very, very well Blue." Sideswipe slipped downwards, laying beside their gossy-eyed lover. "Very good indeed. You didn't even swallow to take my load. You just let it slide right down..." He let out an attractive growl, kissing blue's chin. 

Blue barely managed a twitch of a smile, and Sunstreaker stroked down a wing as he reached for the discarded cloths. "You relax love. We'll get the paint off. We can do touch ups in the morning."  His only response was a contented purr from the limp mech between the twins. 

Sunstreaker shared an amused look with Sideswipe as they scrubbed the paint off the noodle of a mech before them, kissing his plating and whispering praises in his audial as he cooled down completely.  He groaned as they pulled him into a sitting position, and Sunstreaker set to work on his back.

"Never thought you two would do that." He whispered chalkily, and Sideswipe pulled a cube of low-grade out of his subspace. Bluestreak's took a grateful sip as Sunstreaker nuzzled the back of his helm. "We knew how much you've been wanting to try it. Just had to get the courage up you know?" 

Sideswipe nodded in agreement, kissing the Praxian's throat. "Yeah. Didn't want to hurt you, and spitroasting you while you got stuck on my spike is an easy invite for pain." Bluestreak just purred quietly and leaned his helm on Sideswipe's chest, more than happy to let his twins coddle him through the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Bluestreak. I relate to his babble a whole lot, and I love the dynamic between these three. 
> 
> The songs, in order, are:  
> Akon- Dangerous  
> Maroon 5- Maps  
> Let Me Be Good to You- (Melissa Manchester- The Great Mouse Detective) *mention*  
> Focus on me- Ariana Grande


End file.
